


Cadacus, ruinosus.

by yixinggu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BDSM, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Character Death, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gun Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Modern Royalty, Oh My God, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wax Play, Why Did I Write This?, kimbros - Freeform, kimbros are princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixinggu/pseuds/yixinggu
Summary: Kiss me on the mouth, and set me free.





	Cadacus, ruinosus.

**Author's Note:**

> huh huh huh what is this  
> jongdae baby im so sorry i love u  
> please excuse any mistakes im a lazy fool and i don't check over it ;0;

Running a hand through his hair, Baekhyun shouted. “I can’t take this  _ bullshit  _ anymore, Yeol! Told you to bring me him  _ precisely  _ three weeks ago. I could just have one of my men slice your head off if you can’t give me it by tomorrow!” The tall man only hacked out a cough, groaning gruffly and rising to his full height.

“Byun, we’ve  _ told  _ you how difficult it is- and that there  _ will  _ be delays. We-”

Baekhyun yanked on the tall man’s collar, bringing him down to eye level. “I don’t give a  _ shit,  _ Park. This is the only thing I ask of you, yet your fucking it up so  _ badly.  _ How hard is it to bring some little royal piece of shit to me? The Kim’s are  _ completely  _ uncoordinated, that fucking Kim Minseok wouldn’t notice his youngest brother gone unless you brought him out of that pompous woman’s  _ cunt!” _

One of Chanyeol’s men lined up behind the tattoo-artist let out a stifled chuckle, quickly shutting up and standing straight when Chanyeol glared back at him.

Chanyeol sighed in frustration,  _ annoyance,  _ at how impatient and childish this man fucking was. “I’ll send my men tonight, alright? Fuck it, I’m sending Sehun and Jongin. Get your little  _ paws  _ off me.”

Baekhyun’s lips curled into a smirk, releasing his hold on the man’s collar, and patting the man’s brightly dyed hair, with a teasing tone he spoke; “Lovely, Chanyeollie. Thank you for the help, sweetheart!”

He scoffed, watching as Baekhyun pranced towards the exit, humming in a melody with the words; “I’m taking some royal Kim ass!” as he slammed the door shut, flashing Chanyeol a last wink.

-

Junmyeon shouted at the top of his lungs, “Jongdae, you fucking  _ brat!  _ Get your ass over here- Fuck, Minseok’s going to be  _ furious-”  _ The man in distress seethed once he saw the youngest prince emerge from the doors, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Grabbing him by the scruff, causing Jongdae to whine, Junmyeon growled; “Don’t mix the white with the pink.  _ Don’t mix the white with the pink!  _ Jongdae, how many times have your two  _ very  _ responsible hyungs told you this? Fuck- why did the maids even  _ let  _ you do the laundry?!”

Jongdae snickered, “Hm, I don’t recall me having two responsible hyungs. So, zero times! Lighten up, hyung! S’not a big deal-”

Junmyeon pulled him into a headlock, Jongdae making a loud gagging noise, while Junmyeon ranted on about how Minseok will have a fucking  _ field day  _ scolding the two, while Jongdae whined and screeched for the elder prince to let him go.

“Let’s just-” he glanced down at the pieces of clothing- the frilly, silk button ups, and tapered slacks with intricate lace patterns, all stained a  _ hideous  _ shade of pink. “Hide it.”

Junmyeon raised a brow, “Oh, little brother- then what would we wear? Hell, where would we even hide it?”

Jongdae’s lips curled into a wide grin, “Hide it in the pantry, Kyungsoo won’t mind-” he paused, eyebrows raised up in confusion. “What’s with the face, Myeon-hyung? Eh, I don’t care. Anyways, after we hide it- just ask those noonas to fix us up with a fresh set of clothing-”

Junmyeon slapped a hand on the younger’s mouth, turning him around- and  _ fuck. _

Jongdae gulped down his saliva,  _ very  _ audibly. Stammering, his eyes met with the sharp, narrowed feline eyes glaring back at him. “H-hyung!” He squeaked when Junmyeon pushed him forward. Bowing down, he quickly spluttered, “The clothes! Y-yeah, there was a little..incident? With our clothing- for the gala tonight.”

Jongdae kept his bow at a ninety-degree angle, eyes settled on Minseok’s black shoes that shined unnaturally with the beaming light from the chandelier. Heaving out a groan, Minseok pulled the boy up by his hair, annoyance tight on his face.

Curling into his eldest brother’s side, he batted his eyelashes, fingers coming up to point at his cheeks. Jongdae pouted, “Aye- hyung, if y’keep scrunching up that face of yours, y’gonna get nasty wrinkles-”

“Jongdae.” Minseok groaned, grabbing the boy’s small, wandering pointer finger. “You are so  _ fucking  _ bothersome, why hasn’t one of our men slaughtered your throat yet? Hell, I’d gladly give you up to that old hag Yun.”

Junmyeon snickered at that, “That’d be a sight. Jongdae in  _ lace.  _ All their pets are dressed in that scratchy shit- portrayed as such  _ whores.  _ Even Tenra’s pets aren’t as slutty. Yifan knows how to run people, damn.”

Minseok shot the other a look, “So can I, asshole. You don’t see any of  _ our  _ pets hauling around the streets with barely a piece of cloth hanging on their bodies- stop changing the subject! Jongdae- Jongdae?”

Junmyeon could only cackle, watching as the man swiveled back and forth, looking for said boy. “Idiot. Can’t even look back for a  _ second  _ with that boy. He pulls some paranormal shit.”

Minseok groaned, “Kim Jongdae, you  _ fucking  _ brat!”

 

Jongdae giggled to himself from behind the large, metal door. Skipping towards the counter, he poked at a certain black haired man’s shoulders. “Jongdae, stop hiding over here. If I get in trouble because of you  _ one  _ more time,” Kyungsoo turned back to the prince, bringing his butcher knife to Jongdae’s throat, the prince taking in no sign of actual threat, “I’ll chop your head off and feed it to Luhan’s horses.”

Jongdae shrugged, hand stretching out to the little cupboard and snatching a lollipop, despite Kyungsoo’s protests and screaming. Popping the sweet into his mouth, he moaned in frustration, laying himself flat ontop of the counter. “Soo, the gala is  _ tonight!  _ I didn’t-”

Kyungsoo pressed his fingers into the prince’s ribs, causing the male to shriek. “You didn’t  _ what?  _ You’re fuckin’ stupid, Jongdae. Your brothers talk their heads off about this stuff to you! But- you don’t worry your pretty little head off, because they’re going to solve these problems - that  _ you  _ cause - everytime.”

Jongdae pouted around his lollipop, “Those clothes were pretty. If they make me wear silk, I’m gon’ cry. Or, even worse, that ramie linen shit!”

Kyungsoo tossed a shortbread cookie at the prince’s face, “Thank you for informing me on this information. I’ll gladly speak to the noonas about your preferred fabrics.”

Jongdae screeched in protest, stumbling to get up, as Kyungsoo quickly shoved him down and sprinted out of the kitchen and slamming the door in Jongdae’s face. Jongdae wailed, 

“Kyungsoo, I swear to  _ fucking  _ god, I’ll get one of the butchers- I’m gon’ have them slaughter your chickens!”

-

Baekhyun’s thumb swiped over the photograph in his hand, a smirk resting on his face as he listened absentmindedly to Chanyeol’s rambling, watching as he sent the two out of the door.

Jongin and Sehun, Chanyeol claims that they’re his  _ best  _ men, despite being the youngest. Baekhyun kneed Chanyeol in the crotch, and threatened to have his guts rearranged if he didn’t end up with a certain prince in his hands.

Baekhyun smiled, eyes turning to the window and squinting at the light that the moon had been reflecting from the open windows. From afar, the sparkling palace was visible from miles away, flickering lights and engines starting to get there  _ as soon as possible. _

Holding the photograph up into the sky, he rested his face on his hand, heaving out a sigh. “Soon, baby.”

Chanyeol snickered, “Hey, if you’re done being a fuckin’ pscyhopath, I got two guys I gotta head to. Took a couple bucks from me, n’ they’re willing to put their pets into this. Wan’ join?”

Baekhyun grimaced, “No, you gremlin. Go on without me, Yeollie! Collect a whore to jack off with tonight~”

The drug lord gawked, chucking a belt at Baekhyun, who dodged it with a cackle.

-

Jongdae flexed his fingers uncomfortably, Minseok smacking the back of his neck.

The two brothers stood outside of Jongdae’s doorway, eyes raking over the boy, one of the noonas flashed a smile at them, Minseok giving her word’s of approval as a signal to leave.

Jongdae glared hard at his clothes.  _ Fucking Kyungsoo.  _

Silk. A blood red silk v-neck hung on his body, collarbones and a pale expanse of skin exposed. The top was slightly thin in fabric, the pale of his torso peaking through it _ ,  _ much to Jongdae’s dismay. Front tucked into black slacks cut off just above his ankles, revealing the boy’s pale, bony ankles that Junmyeon continuously teased about. 

His honey colored hair was let out loose, wavy and coming to the prince’s face and to Jongdae’s kohl lined eyes, the noonas had splashed on a number of products on his face, his cheekbones had seem to be even  _ more  _ protruding. A rosy blush settled on it, he blinked away orange dust from his eyelashes. The noonas had informed him that it was  _ eyeshadow. _

He  _ jingled.  _ A fair expanse of bangles adorned on both arms, sets of necklaces of different lengths hung around his neck, aswell as a _ little  _ to tight gold chain hugging around his neck. Small, gold hoops clad around Jongdae’s ears. The boy  _ begged  _ Minseok to let him get them pierced, and after the eldest prince’s approval, he became  _ unstoppable. _

Sliding into a pair of wingtips that had been personally crafted for the prince from their relatives in  _ fucking France,  _ Jongdae could care less, he whined; “I hate this!”

Junmyeon snorted, “Well, little brother, if you hadn’t been such an idiotic piece of shit, we could have been in those lovely outfits that Chaeyoung had handpicked for us.”

Jongdae frowned at his two brother’s apparel, in his opinion, they seemed  _ much  _ more comfortable.

Junmyeon’s torso clad in a loose button up, in a soft creme color, buttons left open as he had said with a wink; “It attracts the mistresses.” He and Minseok wore similar slacks to Jongdae, feet slipped into twinning Oxfords. Minseok’s skin-tight toga, a deep shade of blue, hugged his muscular torso well, numerous silver pieces of jewelry dangling from his neck.

Adjusting a  _ tacky  _ looking watch on his wrist, Minseok blinked. “If you’re ready, we can get going now.”

Jongdae only sighed, glaring as Minseok gripped his arm, and dragged him as if he were a petulant child, which Junmyeon claimed he  _ was. _

“Quit your complaining.” Minseok growled out. Junmyeon snickered, “You look rather  _ dashing,  _ little brother. I’m sure all the men from these visiting towns will adore you. Old men, maybe even catch an eye of some special  _ prince.” _

Minseok laughed teasingly, “Hopefully. We can marry him off.”

Jongdae pouted, shoving at Minseok and storming towards the caravan that awaited the princes. Flipping the bird at the two other’s who shouted teasing words at the boy.

-

_ Hello, Kim. _

_ Nice to see you. _

_ Nice to- Oh, how dashing you all are. Each of my daughters would be well off with you three. _

_ Pleasure to be of your acquaintance. _

Jongdae’s cheeks were sore from keeping his mouth in a tight smile, as the two princes at his side did all the talking and greeting. He just wanted to  _ leave  _ this place. Noble families from all around had come, in King Li’s orders. His eyes were  _ pained  _ from all the flashes from sparkling jewelry, ruffles of dresses, and seeing a little  _ too  _ much skin.

Arms linked, they walked as one and placed themselves leaning against the wall, “Alright.” Minseok unlaced his arm, his eyes planted on his two brothers. “I’ll be taking my leave here. I suspect that you two will be on your  _ best  _ behaviour.” He narrowed his eyes at Jongdae, who rolled his eyes.

Junmyeon waved a hand at him, “Oh,  _ please.  _ I’ll have you know, I am an amazing brother, and I will  _ of course  _ be keeping supervision of our little brother. Now, go on, soon-to-be-king, to that woman of yours!”

Minseok rolled his eyes, waving a last goodbye before his figure disappeared in the crowd of  _ people  _ chattering and swaying to the music that filled the room.

Junmyeon turned to Jongdae, “Alright, Dae. I’ll get us food, n’ then I’m leaving. I have woman-  _ and men-  _  that want to be spoken to by  _ the  _ Kim Junmyeon.” He said with a cocky smirk, causing Jongdae to jab at his shoulder.

Watching his elder brother leave, he fiddled with his fingers, the sleeves of the silk shirt coming to cover at his hands. The noonas seemed content with putting Jongdae in clothing far from his size, telling him that it appeals to his body. Whatever that means.

Something didn’t  _ feel  _ right. He felt anxious,  _ paranoid.  _ Galas were common among being of a royal family, so Jongdae didn’t really  _ understand  _ why he was feeling this way. The prince shook it off, fiddling with his ring clad fingers and quietly humming to whatever the pianist across the room had started to play. Several minutes passed by, Jongdae now wearing a pout as he hummed to the music in a hushed tone.

There was a presence at his side, and he groaned, “Junmyeon, it took you  _ that-  _ you’re not Junmyeon.”

A tall, broad shouldered man with jet black hair and skin even paler than Jongdae’s stood before him. The man was  _ tall,  _ which Jongdae was used to, having to tilt his head upwards to meet his eyes.

Jongdae didn’t like meeting new people. His two brothers kept him  _ away  _ from people besides themselves and royal allies. Jongdae didn’t like to label himself as shy, but just a little...people-skill lacking.

“You’re Kim Jongdae, aren’t you?” The man questioned, flashing a warm smile at the prince. The boy nodded, shaking the hand that the man offered. In a tone so quiet, he spoke; “Yes, I am. Do I know you? You don’t seem too familiar. Are you one of that…Tao’s generals?”

The man chuckled heartily, Jongdae’s shoulders falling from their tense state at the warm laugh. “No, I’m Oh Sehun.”

Jongdae nodded, awaiting for the man-  _ Sehun,  _ to continue on about his  _ role-  _ even his town, but the man only flashed him a smile. His belly tightened, his head zipping to the side as he watched Junmyeon walk forward, a plate of food in his hand.

“Jongdae, your food- Oh, who’s this?” Junmyeon placed the plate in Jongdae’s hands, pulling the boy behind his back and glaring at Sehun. “Who the fuck are you, what do you want? Do you know who I am? Don’t you lay a  _ finger  _ on my-”

Jongdae facepalmed, “Hyung, this is Sehun. He didn- he didn’t do anything. Calm down, you’ll get even more wrinkles.”

Sehun’s mouthed shaped into an ‘o’, a bow to Junmyeon as he rised up with a smirk. “Pleasure to meet you and your brother. May I request your name, or would you like to go by  _ Prince?” _

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed at the tall male, “Kim Junmyeon. Did you need anything? If you didn’t- it’d be appreciated if you could scurry off to whatever clan you’re in- speaking of, who’s clan are you from?”

Jongdae’s eyes focused on Sehun, as the male scratched at his nape. Suddenly, there was an arm around his shoulders, and a loud voice boomed, “Hello! Sehunnie- you allies with the Kims?”

Wu Yifan - Kris - in all his glory. The man was tall,  _ tall.  _ With a half-buttoned toga on his torso and matching black bottoms, his tanned skin reflected well with the dark colors. The two princes bowed at the King, Jongdae’s head craning up to take a glance at the stupid grin on the man’s face.

Junmyeon clicked his tongue, “Kris? Is this man- I suspect he plays a role in your clan?”

Kris paused for a second, before letting a smirk fall on his face. “Yes, of course he is. I just couldn’t miss my chance once I laid my eyes on him.”

Sehun could only nod along, too intrigued with the way Junmyeon’s jaw clenched in annoyance as Kris smothered up the youngest Kim prince, complimenting Jongdae’s appearance as Junmyeon burnt lasers into the King’s roaming hands. Sehun’s eyes trailed down to the exposed neck and chest that Sehun would love to press his lips on- and he was  _ not  _ focusing on the point.

Giving a polite bow, he slipped away from the group and sped towards the closest empty corridor. Adjusting the ear piece, he brought it close to his lips, “Jongin?  _ Jongin!”  _ He hissed, awaiting for the sound of static and the said man’s reply.

“What?” A voice from behind, and the man himself stood in all his glory. The tanned male groaned in annoyance when Sehun pulled him closer. “Jongdae- he’s in the red, with his older brother, Junmyeon  _ stuck  _ to his side. Man was about to go into cardiac arrest after he saw me standing next to that prince.”

Jongin nodded along, shoving a cream puff into his mouth. “Don’t you worry ‘bout it. I’ll be in charge in place of the bartender, the man needed a  _ break.”  _ He brought up quotation marks, Sehun’s face scrunching in disgust.

Jongin punched his arm, “Hey- I’m fine with some royal hag fuckin’ my ass, I always end up with something valuable.”

Sehun only flicked the other’s forehead as he watched Jongin stalk off towards the bar area, eyes turning to Jongdae and Junmyeon. Kris was no longer with them, and Sehun watched closely as Junmyeon seemed to be scolding the younger prince.

“Jongdae, you-”

Sehun beamed down at the two, “Hey, again!” Jongdae seemed to look up at him in relief, Junmyeon only scoffed. “Junmyeon- why don’t you let Jongdae roam himself? It’s about time you let him out of that little shell you’ve got on him. We could grab a drink from Youngho- the man seems terribly unamused.”

Before Junmyeon could respond, Jongdae beamed, “That’s a perfect idea, Sehun! Here, hyung-” He pushed the elder forward into Sehun’s grasp, the prince protests not heard as Sehun steered him away, Jongdae waving goodbye with a wide grin.

The boy pouted, deciding to get a drink for himself. Turning his body to the other side of the ballroom, he strided towards the neighboring bar. A man with tanned skin and slicked back blonde hair stood, a gorgeous smile flashed revealing an array of pearly white teeth. Jongdae grinned, sliding into the bar stool and staring at the man who worked on the drinks for the women over next to him.

“Would you like anything, sir?” He spoke, and Jongdae let a feline smile fall onto his face, looking up at the man with half-lidded eyes. “Duh, that’s why I’m here, gorgeous. Surprise me, pretty please!”

The man chuckled, and Jongdae swore it was the nicest sound he’s ever  _ heard.  _ “I heard alot about the Kim Princes, they didn’t mention Kim Jongdae being like  _ this.” _

The prince only smirked, unknown to where this boost of confidence came from, “Get m’drink, will you? Aswell as your name.”

The tanned man only hummed, heading to the back, before returning to Jongdae with a cup with some unknown pink liquid in his hand. “Kai. Kai is my name. Here is your drink. Heard the youngest Kim  _ adores  _ the color pink.”

Jongdae flushed red at that, swirling the cup in his hands and resting his head on his shoulder, letting more of his shirt fall, exposing his winged collarbones. Kai seemed unfazed, a warm smile as his eyes were situated at the drink in Jongdae’s hand.

Pouting, he scrunched his nose at the  _ tiny  _ green flakes floating around in the drink. “What kinda cocktail is this? Eugh, the-”

Kai narrowed his eyes, showing a sign of anger for about half a second, before his face turned into a frown. “Do you want me to make you a new drink? That would certainly take some time, but-”

Jongdae quickly interrupted, “No! I’m sorry, It’s fine.” He sighed, he didn’t want to burden the man, and turned to gulp down the drink, unaware of the satisfied smirk that Kai held on his face.

Slamming the cup on the ground, he gasped, “That was good! Gimme another!”

Kai shook his head, watching as the boy started to sway, hiccups erupting from his mouth. “That’s enough for you, sweetheart. The drink’s rather  _ strong,”  _ He drawled teasingly, slipping out from behind the bar and tapping at some man’s shoulder, who quickly took his place.

Jongdae giggled, stumbling into Kai’s side as they started to walk, the tall man keeping a secure arm around Jongdae’s waist to keep him from falling. “Sweetheart, hm? I like being called that.”

Kai only laughed, “Good. Baekhyun uses it alot.”

Jongdae raised his brows up, looking up at the man, “Who’s that? Is he your boyfriend? I knew someone as  _ hot  _ as you would have a man!”

Kai shook his head, readjusting his hold on the boy as the prince rambled on about something Kai didn’t really care about. Sehun caught his eye, and Kai smiled at the man, before his eyes widened at the other man next to him. Junmyeon stared in confusion, Sehun quickly whirling his shoulders around as Kai quickly grabbed onto Jongdae and slipped into the nearest exit.

Junmyeon hardened his eyes, “That man- wasn’t that Jongdae? Wait, Sehun, why does he have my brother?” Sehun only smiled, hand scratching at his nape as he latched his hand onto Junmyeon’s wrist. “I’m sure he meant no harm, Junmyeon. You’re brother is an adult, he can handle himself.”

Junmyeon’s face twisted into confusion, “You..” his eyes roamed from the ear piece logged into Sehun’s ear, to the creeping tattoo on his neck, hidden from his shirt, to the moment where Kris introduced him. “You- I’ve never seen you at  _ any  _ gatherings. Kris- Yifan would have told us about your role- you’re  _ purpose,  _ he would’ve bragged about you...You!”

Junmyeon turned around to check if he could catch sight of his younger brother, a faint, teasing whisper; “Should’ve said your last goodbyes to that little brother of yours, I guess.” Turning back in anger and closing his eyes, fists clenching.“You fucking bitch- where is-”

Gone. Sehun wasn’t infront of him anymore. Junmyeon gasped as he saw the broad shouldered younger dashing towards the exit, Junmyeon shouting in anger, “No!  _ Fuck-  _ you!” He pointed at Kris himself, and pointed at Sehun, “Don’t let that bitch  _ leave!” _

Kris seemed dumbfounded, shoving pieces of meat down his throat as he tilted his head towards the exit, where-  _ fuck,  _ Sehun had escaped.

Junmyeon growled, running his hand through his hair and storming into the corridor, trying to search for his eldest brother. Opening and closing doors of couples  _ sucking eachother’s faces off,  _ he finally found the couple he wanted. 

“Minseok!” He interrupted, not giving a  _ shit  _ about the fact that his stupid little  _ fucktoy,  _ Rin, was it? Had Minseok’s head disappeared in her large, poofy dress that pooled at her hips.

Minseok growled in frustration, yanking the woman’s frilly dress down her legs to cover her up. “What do you  _ want,  _ brother?”

“Someone took Jongdae. Jongdae’s gone- he, that  _ Sehun-  _ fucking shit! He got away!” Junmyeon stammered in frustration, tears of anger coming to his eyes.

Minseok’s eyebrows furrowed, he sent the woman out and crouched down to where Junmyeon now sat, concern on his face. “Who? Tell me, Myeon. Fuck, how did he- you said you would keep an eye on him!”

Junmyeon sobbed, hands pulling roughly at his hair, “I know!  _ I-I know,  _ hyung! It-It’s all my fucking  _ fault!”  _ Minseok’s eyes softened, arms wrapping around his younger brother and rocking them back and forth, soothing hand on Junmyeon’s back as the elder prince listened to everything Junmyeon was telling him.

Minseok,s veins filled with rage, he hissed. “Fucking  _ rogues.  _ Oh Sehun- that one is a  _ rogue.  _ Kai, you said? That’s Kim Jongin-  _ fuck,  _ Junmyeon! Get up. We’re getting that stupid little brat back from those bastards.”

Junmyeon sniffed, using Minseok as support to get to his feet as he trailed behind the fuming man, who stomped towards the exit, not before pulling Yifan down to his height and hissing something into his ear- and Junmyeon swore he saw all the color drain from the man’s face.

-

Jongdae’s eyes shot open, along with his head, causing him to yelp in pain. “Fuck, that hurt like a  _ bitch.” _

There was a chuckle behind him, causing the prince to jump with a small squeak as a hand was placed onto his neck, Jongdae wincing at the cold contact. Only then did he realize that he was in a chair,  _ tied up. _

Men stood on each wall, Jongdae closing his eyes as he felt someone’s breath tickling at his skin. “You look beautiful tonight, darling.”

Jongdae winced when the man’s hands came to pull at each hoop earring, “So, so pretty. I’ve been waiting so long for you.”

Jongdae’s body started to tremble as two more men entered the room, and-  _ oh. _

_ Jongdae remembered now. _

Glaring at Sehun, then at  _ Kai _ , he shouted in anger, “You- what the fuck did you do to- my brother! What’d- where is he, you fucking  _ bastard?” _

The man caressing the prince’s skin then slapped Jongdae’s cheek, causing the boy to whimper. “Watch your fucking language, you bitch.”

Sehun snickered, “Please- your brother, Junmyeon, is fine. Figured out me n’ Jongin here were trying to get to you, but we escaped. Guess you Kim’s really are just pleasing to the eye. Good for nothing.”

Jongin snickered at that, “Damn, Chanyeol made us waste our Friday night to grab some bratty prince for this kinky bastard. I demand sex!” To which Sehun gawked at, shoving the other. “No way, Chanyeol is fucking  _ me  _ first.” An argument erupted between the two.

Jongdae’s body only trembled, as he watched the man with silver hair grab his jaw. “I’m Baekhyun, you were probably wondering, right, love?”

Jongdae shook the man’s hand off, “No! I don’t give a shit about your name! What the fuck- where am I? Why am I here- let me go home!”

The male infront of him-  _ Baekhyun,  _ raised his hand to slap Jongdae once again. The boy muffled any noise from coming out, head down as he heard Baekhyun click his tongue in distaste. “No manners, seriously. You’d expect atleast  _ some  _ decency from a man of royalty.”

Jongdae took his saliva and shot it out at Baekhyun’s shoes, picking his head up to grin mischievously at the man. “I have more manners than any of you fuckin’ rogues do, lowlife dickw-”

There was a hand at his throat, and Jongdae gasped for air as he felt hands tighten down, stopping the prince from getting any sort of air in. He gasped, shaking at Baekhyun’s hands as the man glared at him. Tears sprung to his eyes immediately as he continued to writhe around. “F-fuck! Le-let go!” The prince croaked out, wheezing to get some air.

Baekhyun smiled, watching as the prince started to cry. Releasing his hold on the other’s neck, he pet Jongdae’s hair. The boy gasped, taking in large intakes of air. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m just trying to show you what  _ consequences-”  _ his hand found its way to Jongdae’s jaw, the prince tensing up in the ropes. “You will get for disrespecting me. Pets should be  _ completely  _ respectful and pliant to their masters, no?”

Jongdae scowled, “Pet? Excuse you, I am a  _ fucking  _ prince. Maybe you  _ don’t  _ know who I am.” Jongdae paused, lifting his chin up in arrogance, “I’m  _ Kim Jongdae,  _ you  _ rogue.  _ Prince of Ponum- a prince! Not a pet!”

Baekhyun laughed. The motherfucker  _ laughed.  _ Jongdae’s jaw clenched as the man brought his face closer, “From now on, you  _ aren’t  _ the prince of Ponum. What you  _ are,  _ is Byun Baekhyun’s fuckin’ pet. Alright?”

Jongdae shook his head, and Baekhyun called one of his men over. Jongdae heard himself  _ scream  _ \- and then - everything was dark.

-

_ “Byun Baekhyun.”  _

Minseok shouted in anger as the words fell from Yifan’s mouth, Junmyeon’s fists coming to clench and unclench as he looked up to prevent any tears from falling. “That  _ bastard!  _ What does Jongdae have to do with any little  _ rogue?  _ This makes  _ no  _ fucking sense, Yifan- and  _ you-  _ you helped him! If you just said  _ no  _ to that  _ Sehun-  _ I’m sure Jongdae would still fucking  _ be  _ here!”

Yifan could only put his head down at Junmyeon’s words, shaking his head and whispering; “I’m sorry.”

Minseok seethed, his face coming just inches infront of the Chinese man. “I should have you  _ killed,  _ Wu.”

-

Jongdae blinked. He stared up at the ceiling, and raised an eyebrow when he saw a popcorn covered, creme ceiling. He shook his head, “I swear- I had the weirdest dream. Shouldn’t have drunk that much- what the  _ fuck?” And- oh shit. The dream was real. _

Jongdae could remember- Baekhyun. Kai and Sehun. The party, his lungs closing up when Baekhyun’s hand enclosed his throat. He felt a shiver run up his back.

Hung red, see-through curtains and a completely  _ empty  _ room- the only things in it being the bed and Jongdae himself. Bottles. Bottles of all sorts of-  _ things -  _ in them. Jongdae slid off the bed and walked towards the door as quietly as he could, slowly opening the door, to an open living room.

The whole  _ room  _ was minimalistic. Red accents with white and black colored furniture, Jongdae could only huff in distaste. He  _ much  _ prefered the navy style his own palace had, rather than what he was seeing.

The place- a flat, Jongdae guessed. He didn’t know what commoners took home in. Was small, in Jongdae’s opinion. But, the prince was so used to the spacious, large palace in Ponum, so calling it  _ small  _ would be an overstatement. Jongdae cautiously walked over to the door, that he was assuming was the exit, and pulling on the doorknob. Only then, a ringing noise echoed throughout the room. Jongdae stood as stiff as a rock as he heard shuffling noises, beginning to frantically tug at the doorknob- but it  _ wouldn’t  _ open.

He huffed, pulling and  _ pulling,  _ but the door wouldn’t budge, he squat down and gave a particular hard pull, and  _ oh my god- finally!  _ Jongdae sighed in relief, before shrieking when an arm came to grab at his waist, and he was pulled away.

Jongdae could only stare. As the door was shut closed, and a new face had made its way in Jongdae’s vision. “Mornin’, sweetheart.”

Now, Baekhyun wasn’t ugly. Jongdae would even classify him as a  _ hot piece of shit,  _ if he hadn’t kidnapped the prince. The man had silver hair, parted in the middle to expose part of his forehead. He was close to Jongdae’s height, and Jongdae caught eye of the mole above his lip. If he was of royal acquaintance, Jongdae would have hooked up with him in a  _ heartbeat. _ The prince only scrunched up his nose in distaste, shifting around in the man’s grasp. “Let go.” 

Baekhyun frowned at that, mock-pouting at the boy. “Why should I? I’ve been waiting  _ so  _ long to get to hold you, love. Have some sympathy, hm?”

Jongdae’s face contorted into disgust, shoving at Baekhyun’s chest, and ending up falling to the floor. Scrambling as far away from the man as possible, he shouted; “Don’t- Don’t you  _ dare  _ ask for sympathy. Y-you should  _ know,  _ my brother’s will find me! Th-They  _ will  _ find me, you  _ psychopath!  _ They’ll have you barricaded in the dungeons- torture you for years until you fall to your death!”

Baekhyun only smiled, taking small steps toward the prince, who slid himself away until his back hit the couch. Baekhyun crouched down, the smile getting wider as Jongdae flinched. “Your brothers don’t  _ care.” _

Jongdae shook his head, “Yes- Y-yes they do!”

Baekhyun tilted his head, “They think of you as a _ burden.  _ Everyone knows it. You’re just an extra, an extra person to take care of. You’re a petulant child that they take after. You cause them  _ all  _ these misfortunes, you’ve  _ tortured  _ them, my boy.” He stopped to throw in a laugh at Jongdae’s mortified face. “You think they’d miss you?  _ Please,  _ you can’t be  _ this  _ foolish. They’re  _ glad  _ that such an obstacle is gone. Be grateful I pulled you out of there. You weren’t wanted there.”

Jongdae felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to protest, to scream at the man and tell him-  _ my brothers do care!  _ But he couldn’t. The man was right, so painfully right that  _ tears  _ started to flow from Jongdae. Thinking back to Kyungsoo,  _ your brothers make up for all your mistakes,  _ to  _ every  _ single scolding he’s received from Minseok, to see Lords, the kings, and their generals talk distastefully on how the  _ youngest Kim prince is a complete nuisance!  _ To the image that Minseok and Junmyeon had attempted to create for Jongdae. 

He was a  _ burden. _

Jongdae’s chest heaved up and down, the prince taking gasps for air as his hands came up to pull at his air. “Y-you-  _ stop-  _ jus-just  _ be quiet!” _

Baekhyun could only sigh, he sat to pull the boy into his chest, a knowing smirk on his face. “You see, I am right. Sweetheart, don’t cry.” He lifted the male’s chin up, tear eyes burning with  _ hatred  _ oozing for Baekhyun- but the man could care less as he held the prince flush against his chest. Jongdae didn’t want to be  _ here.  _ “N-no- let me- let me go! Ba-Baekhyun, that’s your name?  _ Please.” _

Jongdae stared beggingly, tears of frustration springing back into his eyes as the man only laughed, Jongdae grabbed his shirt in his fists. “Please-  _ I wan-want to g-go..go home!”  _ He sobbed, harder and harder in between the man’s  _ legs,  _ but he only watched. Watched with the shit-eating grin as Jongdae continued to plead. 

“Fu-fuck you.” Jongdae croaked out, jumping to his legs. Baekhyun stayed in his sitting position on the floor as he watched the prince rub his tears away with his fists. “And, where are you going?”

Jongdae glared down at him, before he kicked Baekhyun square in the jaw. Baekhyun groaned, hands shooting up to nurse at the hit spot as Jongdae sprinted back to the room he was in before, and slamming the door shut and locking it. Hurriedly sliding towards the window. The door was locked, the window was not.

Jongdae grinned, sighing in relief as he shoved the curtains off of the pole and extended them to tie them together. The flat was on the second-story, as most flat buildings were five stories high, though not too far, Jongdae didn’t want to risk it.

He heard banging at the door, the door shook and the doorknob shook as Baekhyun shouted at the top of his lungs, fists rattling at the wood. Jongdae panicked, fingers moving this and there as he slipped the knot in. His hands shook, and he felt his chest start to tighten. 

_ Please, no- not now. _

Jongdae’s fingers pulled at the window, and  _ fuck-  _ it wouldn’t budge. He pushed with all his strength, and suddenly he was regretting not listening to Minseok about sending him to Hyunsik, the trainer at the far end of the palace. Jongdae heard a crack, and he sighed in relief as he continued to sludge the window open.

But then- Jongdae’s breathing stopped when he heard the door fling open with a loud  _ bang.  _ There were arms caging at his body and-  _ fuck-  _ Jongdae was going to cry  _ again,  _ because he fucked up his  _ last  _ chance, and he felt himself slipping- slipping from his consciousness as Baekhyun shoved some capsule down his mouth, the  _ thing  _ bursting into liquid that burned his tongue- Baekhyun brought his lips to the shell of Jongdae’s ear, “Nice job, sweetheart. Don’t you remember what I told you? Consequences will be held for pets who don’t abide the rules.” and Jongdae wanted to  _ scream, he’s not a pet,  _ but the prince lost all grasp on his consciousness.

-

Jongdae felt numb. Sore, bruised,  _ heated.  _ He wasn’t crying anymore. There were  _ no more  _ tears.

He only closed his eyes when the melted wax made contact with his naked thighs, he looked up at the light to soothe himself, but yelped when the wax made contact with his chest. He was stripped of his clothes and only left in his boxers, due to Baekhyun’s request. The wax left red spots on his skin, as Jongdae was  _ covered  _ in them- but the prince didn’t pay no mind. Baekhyun had started all this  _ hours  _ ago. First, it was the simple beating with some leather thing that Jongdae found absolutely terrifying- and yes, it left several bruises, but all Jongdae could think of- were his brothers.

Baekhyun placed the candle down. Stepping forward to Jongdae. “Why aren’t you crying?”

Jongdae ignored him, pursing his lips and staring down at his legs- Jongdae winced at the state they were in. He heard a sigh from Baekhyun, “You just don’t understand, do you?”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, about to open his mouth to question the rogue, but he  _ screamed  _ when he felt a burning contact flat on his chest. 

_ An iron.  _ The clothing iron that Jongdae recalls to Kyungsoo- who stole it from the noonas to attempt to cook his chicken breast. Jongdae let an ear-splitting scream. It scorched Jongdae’s skin, and finally, Jongdae started to cry. Baekhyun’s lips formed into a cheshire grin as Jongdae’s body started to shake and he hiccuped, trying to muffle his sobs.

“D’you think that’s enough? Have y’learned the lesson, baby?” Baekhyun cooed, as if he was talking to a small child as he held Jongdae’s face in his hands. Jongdae nodded frantically, fighting back the groan that was about to slip from his lips.

Jongdae looked up at the ceiling light, eyes zoned out as he let Baekhyun’s hands roam and caress his body. This was  _ it.  _ Nothing was going to change, he wasn’t going to be the pretty little prince from Ponum, loved and envied by of all. He let it get through his head, that Baekhyun was right.  _ Nothing  _ is going to save him. Not his brothers, not some  _ pathetic  _ miracle that Jongdae had wished for. Belittled, Jongdae let more tears slip from his eyes as he felt a sharp shock on his left thigh, and  _ before he passed out from the mysterious liquid Baekhyun had injected,  _ a thought stuck on to his head;  _ he’s a pet. _

_ - _

Jongdae could not remember the last time he laughed.

The laugh where his eyes crinkle up around the edges, shaped into crescent moons. Eyebrows turned up to his hairline. Pearly teeth with crooked lower ones revealed, his lips curling at the end with the  _ tiny  _ dimple visible on his left cheek. The loud  _ ha ha ha’s  _ escaping his throat as he threw himself at the nearest person.

He didn’t know what he’s been waiting for. It’s been over a year, and he’s practically used to it. Waking up, sitting as one of Baekhyun’s  _ accessories  _ when other rogues had come to form a circle in the flat’s living room. Hell, Jongdae has had  _ sex  _ with Baekhyun.

Jongdae lost hope, so when Baekhyun dragged him into the closed door that had messily been covered with duct tape, he let himself be pushed onto the bed. He  _ let  _ Baekhyun shove his pretty little fingers up his ass. Baekhyun wasn’t done with just that, Jongdae would have  _ screamed  _ if he saw the weapons that Baekhyun pulled out. But, he was used to the man’s violence. He muffled his whimpers when he felt a  _ knife _ in contact with his skin, when he  _ felt  _ blood oozing out of his chest. He  _ obediently  _ opened his mouth to let Baekhyun shove the gun in, all Jongdae could do was  _ let  _ it happen. 

Because, he was a  _ pet.  _ There was a dark, red imprint on his neck. Baekhyun had pressed an iron to Jongdae’s neck; as a  _ consequence,  _ but Jongdae was  _ mortified  _ when he saw  _ BBH  _ engraved on his skin. Baekhyun had only laughed, tapping the burn with his fingers, causing the younger man to cry out in pain. “Now, this-  _ sweetheart,  _ proves to  _ everyone  _ that you’re my  _ pet.” _

Jongdae despised that word. Baekhyun knew it, took his chances to shove it in Jongdae’s face, dragging the syllable out on his tongue, condescendingly. 

Jongdae rarely spoke the first couple of months. Only spoke when needed to, like Baekhyun had  _ trained  _ him to do. Learned when to say  _ please  _ and  _ thank you,  _ aswell as the names that he had been forced to call Baekhyun. When he first let the word  _ master  _ slip out of his tongue, he immediately shoved at Baekhyun. He had been called that name by his maids back at the palace. Baekhyun had  _ none  _ of the shoving, and that’s how Jongdae’s ankle had been twisted for an entire month.

Jongdae liked Chanyeol. Weird, how this man was the key to grasping Jongdae in the first place, but Jongdae enjoyed spending time with the drug lord. Chanyeol was like a large, gigantic, hyperactive puppy- and thank  _ god  _ he was Baekhyun’s best friend, because when the said rogue is out- Chanyeol’s keeping eye of Jongdae.

That means, Jongdae can slip out of the frilly, feminine clothes Baekhyun was fond of dressing him in. He didn’t have to use the same words  _ sir, daddy, mister, please and thank you.  _ He could act like any man his age would- because Chanyeol wasn’t fuckin’  _ sick in the head  _ like Baekhyun was.

So, Jongdae started to cackle when Chanyeol had slowly trudged into the living room with a frying pan in his hand, there laid burnt eggs. “How do you even fuck that up?”

Chanyeol pouted, and though Jongdae found it weird for a grown ass six foot tall man to be pouting, he was far used to Chanyeol’s silly behaviour. Jongdae shook his head in distaste and clicked his tongue as he stood himself up from his position on the couch, snatching the frying pan and stomping to the kitchen.

Then, Jongdae stopped.

_ “Kyungsoo!” The prince wailed, voice echoing throughout the large pantry. Shuffling and footsteps, and the chef had made himself present, an unamused grimace on his face. _

_ Jongdae pouted, presenting to him the bowl which he had put his burnt eggs in, aswell as Kyungsoo’s now fucked up egg pan, the red paint now completely black. Kyungsoo gawked, hands coming up to his face. _

_ Jongdae giggled nervously, hands coming behind his back as he shifted on his toes. “Uh, surprise?” _

_ Kyungsoo took the burned eggs and shoved it down the prince’s throat, while shouting; “You fuckin’ dick! I’m going to slice you up and feed you to the horses, you motherfucker!” _

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol poked at the man’s ribs, Jongdae craning his head up at Chanyeol.

Raising an eyebrow, Chanyeol contorted his face to something  _ ugly,  _ “Gon’ fix our eggs- or do you want no breakfast.”

Jongdae nodded, stammering as he spoke; “Y-yeah, I’m on it.”

Chanyeol hummed, watching intensely as Jongdae’s shaky hands came to crack down on some new eggs, Jongdae’s lips starting to tremble as he passed the shells to Chanyeol, for the man to throw them out.

“So, Dae, I was thinkin’ maybe we should try and take you out somewhere- Dae? Oh my go-” Chanyeol gasped when the boy’s breathing turned ragged, tears spilling out of his eyes as he wailed. Chanyeol hurriedly pulled the small man into his chest, rocking the shaking little thing back and forth. Jongdae’s hiccups and sobs filled the kitchen, aswell as Chanyeol’s shushing and humming, as the two slid to the floor, Jongdae making a home in Chanyeol’s chest.

“I-I wan-wanna go home, Y-yeol!” Jongdae hiccuped, looking up at the big-eared man with watery eyes. Chanyeol looked away, guilt filling up his throat.

Jongdae wailed once again, “Pl-please- let me- let me go home!” And it was back to the day Jongdae was first brought to Baekhyun’s home. He whined and thrashed in Chanyeol’s hold as he continued to sob out pleads, except, Chanyeol was not mockingly smiling and laughing at him. The red-haired male pursed his lips and looked anywhere except Jongdae as the small male hiccuped, banging his fists on Chanyeol’s chests.

“I’m sorr-sorry.” Chanyeol whispered, Jongdae’s eyes turning large as the boy started to cry even harder. Chanyeol didn’t understand- it’s been ages, and suddenly- the man had cracked.

“Hello- I’m home!”

A voice bellowed out, a loud whimper escaping Jongdae’s lips as he snuggled even closer to Chanyeol, thin arms wrapping around the man’s hips as he whispered,  _ please don’t go, please don’t go. _

Coming into the kitchen, Baekhyun’s smile immediately dropped. He stared down at the two on the floor, “What’cha two doin’?”

Crouching down, he waved at Chanyeol, before looking at Jongdae’s curled up figure that refused to look at the rogue. Baekhyun clicked his tongue, hand coming to grab Jongdae’s hair, but Chanyeol swiftly slapped it away.

Baekhyun seemed shocked. He blinked at Chanyeol, eyebrows knitting in confusion. Chanyeol spluttered out, “He-He’s been crying. He just  _ freaked out-  _ tha- a panic attack? Y’know- actually- and- yeah.”

Chanyeol could’ve sworn he saw Baekhyun’s features soften and a look of concern flash onto his face, but maybe the man was delirious. The rogue coughed, coming to sit himself on the ground and tap on Jongdae’s shoulder. A small hiccup could be heard, and Chanyeol felt his heart  _ break. _

Baekhyun pulled the man out of Chanyeol’s shirt, and for a second, the dealer wanted to smack the shit out of the rogue and snatch Jongdae away- free the prince from here- give him his life back. He couldn’t, however. Chanyeol was inferior to Baekhyun in multiple ways, he could get himself  _ killed.  _ Quite frankly, Chanyeol didn’t care enough to risk it all for some prince.

_ Scratch that,  _ maybe he did care.

Pulled out of the trance of thoughts in his head, Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise when Jongdae shouted throatily, shoving at Baekhyun and pulling out of the elder’s grip. “D-don’t you  _ fuckin’-  _ touch me! I-I’m- I’m gon’  _ kill  _ you.”

Jongdae’s hands came to clutch at his hair, forehead now resting on his knees as he yanked and  _ yanked.  _ His body violently shook, faintly whispering unrecognizable words as he rocked back and forth. Baekhyun stood to his feet, hands swatting at his knees, turning to Chanyeol, he sheepishly scratched his neck; “Uh- could you deal with him? I don’ know what’s up w’him, I’m gon’ head to that place Donghoon recommended-”

“Go then, prick.  _ Go.”  _ Chanyeol snapped, glaring up in distaste. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s y’problem, bitch?”

Chanyeol shut his eyes tight, hands balling into fists- quietly counting in his head. Baekhyun clicked his tongue, shoving Chanyeol with his foot. Chanyeol heaved a breathe, pulling the shaking man into his arms and turning his head up at Baekhyun. “I can’t do- I fuckin’- this-”

He paused, turning down at Jongdae, who’s large, teary eyes now stared up at the drug lord, hope laced with his expression. Then, back at Baekhyun’s tilted head, a sinister smile etched onto his face as he gestured to his belt jostler, which held that damn  _ pistol  _ he’s always carrying around. Silver plated with intricate, red designs painted onto the weapon.

Chanyeol sighed, hand coming up to run through Jongdae’s hair. He plastered on his signature goofy grin; “Go on now, Hyun. Enjoy your time there, some of Soojung’s girls will be there. Enjoy yourself.”

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, winking at the man. “Thought you were gon’ say somethin’ else there, Yeollie. You too have fun!’ He hollered, prancing out of the kitchen. After hearing rustling and the click of the front door, Jongdae let out a wheeze as he pushed himself out of Chanyeol’s hold.

“I can- I can’t-  _ do this!”  _ The blonde screamed, hatred seething through his eyes as he stared at Chanyeol. “You- You, you,  _ you-  _ why-w-why can’t you  _ help  _ me?!”

Chanyeol sighed, pushing a little closer to the petite man curled up on the kitchen tiles. “Dae- I- Jongdae, do you want to go outside?”

The man’s head shot up, bleary, amber eyes squinting at Chanyeol. Chanyeol fiddled with his fingers, “We can- we can go outside. The forest- it’s  _ beautiful  _ around here. We can go- onl- only if you want.”

Jongdae gasped, “Of course! Y-yes!”

-

Jongdae’s lips trembled as the heavy, metal wristlet was hugged to his wrist, Chanyeol slipping the attached ring with the  _ leash  _ latched onto it. “Jongdae, you can’t take this as a chance to escape. I’m sorry, I  _ have  _ to do this.”

The metal piece had a blinking red shadow. The metal piece was also connected to Baekhyun. Jongdae only wondered how a man of Baekhyun’s status could get such an advanced item used by royalty for their pets. 

The small blonde only nodded, taking in a deep breath of air. It was the first time he stepped out of the confined space of Baekhyun’s flat.  He hasn’t been outside in ages. He felt tears sprung to his eyes once the sun started to beam down on his skin. Chanyeol smiled down at him, watching the corners of his lips rise into a feline smile.

They walked. Ran. The leash extended as far as it can go as Chanyeol quickly tagged the boy’s shoulder, Jongdae screeching and sprinting to keep up with the other’s long legs. He laughed when Chanyeol raised him onto a tree branch. Picking up a tree branch, he stabbed Chanyeol’s legs- then his ass, the drug lord shouting aloud,  _ ‘Yah!’  _ and grabbing a handful of leaves to toss at the male.

Jongdae let his small fingers run through the array of flowers. A bright burst of colors, Jongdae plucked one into his hand, picking up the fragrance that made it to his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled. He picked multiple flowers, grabbed until he had his own little bouquet. 

Unconsciously, he started to hum as he took tiny steps through the bushes of multi-colored flowers. Slowly, he started to evolve his humming to singing. The hymn that Junmyeon had always sung breathlessly into his ear as children, as mother and father’s shouting and clashing of glasses could ring through the large palace.

He sung. Sung with petals sticking to the honey locks of his hair, sung with the strong voice that he had restricted for so long. He sung. The hymn carried out until Jongdae hit the end of the large hall of flowers. The moment he hit the end of the hymn. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing the man to yelp.

Chanyeol scratched his neck, “Well- uh, you got yourself a whole bouquet of flowers, there, Dae.” He teased, Jongdae beaming up at him, eyes turning into crescent moons. The smaller picked a flower matching the color of Chanyeol’s fiery red hair- and, standing on his tiptoes, he tucked the flower into Chanyeol’s hair.

“There! Now, you can look pretty. You’re always looking melancholy- yeah- pretty!  Yeol, put one on me, too!” Jongdae ushered, shoving the bouquet into Chanyeol’s face. The tall man breathily laughed, plucking the lightly colored flower tinted purple, turning down to Jongdae and bringing his face up. Slipping the flower behind the boy’s air, he quickly retracted his hands to his sides. Coughing, “There.”

Jongdae laughed happily, twirling around with his flowers snug to his chest. “Now we’re both pretty!”

Chanyeol smiled, “I think- we got to get going now.”

The small man abruptly stopped, a frown on his face. “Yeol- can we go to those- those streets where the commoners sell their little things! Food, too! I’ve always heard about those! Let’s go, please.”

Chanyeol frantically shook his head, “No- no. Baekhyun’ll be home soon. We have to make it before he arrives.”

Jongdae’s frown deepened, he batted his eyelashes and pouted up at the taller. “Please? We won’t be long.”

With a sigh, Chanyeol agreed.

-

Jongdae gasped as his small fingers found its way through everything he could lay his eyes on. The street was lit by lanterns, the street lights that stood tall, aswell as the buzzing fireflies that zoomed past Jongdae’s ears. He clapped lightly to the beat of what the drummer was playing as his eyes fell to the array of fabric that lay on this commoner’s stand.

Chanyeol glanced fondly at the smaller, before questioning; “Why er’ you so surprised by this stuff?  I mean- you ought to have seen better-”

“Absolutely not!” Jongdae interrupted, eyebrows raised up. “This- This is amazing, Yeol! Everything is so-” He paused to watch as two small children tossed around a moss ball in their hands, Jongdae’s head tilting to the side. “Beautiful- Everything’s beautiful- and- and...what’s that?!”

Chanyeol raised a brow as Jongdae pointed to the children, the moss ball flying high in the air as tiny hands surged forward to grab at it. “A ball...have you not played with one? Even- as a child?”

Jongdae vigorously shook his head as he continued to walk forward, shoving more of the small pieces of rice cakes into his mouth. Steering to a stand, he gasped, “Wah! Are these- jewelry, am I right?”

Chanyeol nodded as the smaller man grazed his fingers on the sets of earrings that were cushioned. “The- we had people to dress us..everyday. I haven’t- there’s so much! I was never allowed to wear such jewelry-” He gestured to the dangly earrings with awe, before turning to the man who eyed the petite male with furrowed eyebrows.

“I will be taking these, sir!” Jongdae announced with a bow. The man surged up from his slouched position, “Excuse me? May I have the pay? I don’t hold items.” Jongdae frowned, gesturing to his face. “Do you know who I am? I am-”

Chanyeol immediately clamped a hand around the other, turning to the man with a gentle laugh. “Ah- we’re paying, of course. How much will it be?”

Jongdae made a noise of protest, “Excuse me, I’m not gon’ let some middle class old man disrespect me like this- mmph!”

Chanyeol let out a nervous laugh, sheepishly smiling at the gawking man infront of them. Readjusting the silver-rimmed glasses that lay on the bridge of his tall nose, he spoke; “With all that happens, I request a full lock of gold.”

The drug lord rolled his eyes, switching his face to the most intimidating look he could muster. Jongdae called it his  _ scary old druggie meanie  _ face. “You’re being foolish. A pair of nugatory earrings are barely worth  _ half  _ of what you’re asking for. Lock of silver, here you go, sir.”

But, the man paused. He was inspecting Jongdae- eyes squinting as if he’s having trouble recognizing the petite man’s face. Then, he let out a sharp gasp. “You! You are the prince! The prince that-”

Chanyeol slammed his hand down, figure now covering the man’s lanky form. Neighboring people had started to look by, whispering and pointing at Jongdae- who’s face mortified into surprise and confusion. Then, he saw. Papers. Papers nailed to logs, written in neat hangul of his information.  _ Kim Jongdae. Prince of Ponum. Kidnapped. Byun Baekhyun. _

_ They knew, they knew! _

“Yes! I-I’m- I’m Kim Jongdae!” He gasped turning to the people, hands reached out to grab at his arm- about to let the people engulf him in their embrace, Chanyeol seethed at them, reaching into his back pocket and flipping out his blade. Though not large, the people immediately retracted, more shouts at Chanyeol to give Jongdae to them.

Jongdae felt the tall man’s arms wrap around his shoulders- “No..No! Let- let me go! You fuckin’ bastard-”

Chanyeol speedily walked. Sprinted whilst keeping a strong hold on Jongdae. Jongdae could only let his arms fall, eyes closing as he heard- and  _ felt  _ people protesting for him. For him to be let go. They _ yearned  _ for him. They were  _ concerned.  _

But, there was nothing Jongdae could do. He was carried through the same forest they entered through. Jongdae smiled once he saw the familiar bushes filled with pretty flowers. He rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and shut his eyes.

“P iégé.” He whispered.

-

Chanyeol let the boy to his feet, taking a breath. Opening his mouth to speak, Jongdae interrupted him with a shake of his head. “Is- Is Baekhyun going to be angry? We went outside, I don’t want to trouble you-”

“No. Let’s- Let’s go in, yeah?” Chanyeol stumbled on his words, bringing his hand down to slip it into Jongdae’s, the duo flashed smiles at eachother before Chanyeol pushed the door open.

Peaking into the flat, he spotted several pairs of shoes messily thrown across the floor. Jongdae slipped behind the other, squeaking when he caught sight of the shoes thrown around, aswell as metal  _ forks  _ splattered red- and-

“Glad you could make it back, loves!”

Jongdae inhaled deeply, Chanyeol’s hand immediately released his hold as he flipped around to raise a brow at Baekhyun. “What’d you do? Seongho? Haven’t seen the ol’ fork play you used to demonstrate-”

Baekhyun only scoffed, staring up at the big eared male. He purred, “The question is; where did you take Jongdae, hm?” He cocked his head to give the said man a smile, “Enjoyed y’trip with Yeollie, darlin’?”

The blonde lowered his head to his feet, biting his lip as his head zoned out to all the possible things that could take place once Chanyeol had stepped foot out of the rogue’s flat. Baekhyun only chuckled, bringing Chanyeol’s collar down to smack him across the face.

Chanyeol, however, caught the elder’s wrist, annoyance clear in his expression. “Fuck off. He hasn’t seen the outside since-”

Baekhyun snorted, “And that matters  _ why?  _ Why the  _ hell  _ would a pet need to spend time out? What’dya take them as? They don’t  _ need  _ a lil’  _ fresh breath of air.  _ But y’just don’t understand, do you? Are you fond of Jongdae? Have ya grown intimate with him- throughout all this time you two spent-  _ alone?”  _

Chanyeol only clenched his jaw, releasing Baekhyun’s hold of his collar and straightening to his full height. Brushing down his shirt, he bowed curtly at Baekhyun. “Jongdae requested going outside. I complied, abiding the rules that you had set. I rightfully gave him the wristlet. What matters is that  _ he’s  _ here, no? Your precious little pet is  _ here,  _ Byun.”

Jongdae winced hearing the words fall off Chanyeol’s tongue, fighting the urge to throw his clenched fists at the red-haired. He watched with keen eyes as Chanyeol made himself out, Baekhyun furiously whispering things as he walked.

Jongdae shut his eyes,  _ please, please don’t leave. _

With the door shutting, Baekhyun turned to Jongdae with a kind-  _ no,  _ a smile. Flipping the lock, he strided over to the younger. Jongdae stood flat to the root, stiffening once there were only a hair space between the two.

Baekhyun placed his hand on Jongdae’s jaw, pressing his lips to Jongdae’s ear. “Did’ya have fun? Must’ve been nice, no? You weren’t- Did you thank Chanyeol? I didn’t teach you to be ungrateful, did I?”

Jongdae shivered, Baekhyun’s breath beaming down on his skin. “Ye-Yes. I thanked him. I enjoyed it thoroughly. You have not teached me to be ungrateful, but to hold gratitude and obligated to others.” He spoke as if he were a robot, reciting each word carefully through each syllable. Baekhyun made a noise of approval, waiting to hear more. Jongdae quickly added, “That is it, sir.”

Baekhyun slid his hands down Jongdae’s torso, hands resting around the other’s tiny waist. Jongdae sucked in a breath when blunt nails came to dig into his skin. He yelped when Baekhyun pinched the skin. Closing his eyes, Jongdae leaned in to press a kiss to the elder’s lips.

Baekhyun’s hands immediately locked into Jongdae’s hair, yanking onto it with force and pushing his tongue deeper. Jongdae swallowed his groan and let Baekhyun play around with his tongue. The prince could only let his mind go on to the posters, questioning his whereabouts, people were looking for him.

_ People were concerned. _

Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t find him a burden. He was their beloved little brother, the youngest member of the Kim family. As troublesome as he was, Ponum cherished him. Yet, he allowed Baekhyun’s malicious words get to his head.

“Liar.”

Baekhyun pulled away with a raised brow, his fingers resting on his imprinted initials on Jongdae’s neck. “Hm, sweetheart?”

“Y-you..”  _ put me in the mindset that I wasn’t wanted. That my absence would favor everyone. But yet, you’ve allowed them to be pained. My absence pains them. You bastard. _

He shook his head, Baekhyun smiling in satisfaction and ruffling Jongdae’s blonde locks “Let’s get you changed, yeah? It’s not appropriate for a pet to be wearing such clothes.” He gestured to the loose creme toga that hung over his frame, aswell as the soft, linen bottoms that hung low over the prince’s sharp hips.

He obeyed Baekhyun’s order to stay put on the couch, hearing the rustling of Baekhyun figuring out what girly,  _ pretty  _ pieces of clothing he’d put the younger in for the night. The man made a beeline for Jongdae with clothes draped over his arm, “We’re gon’ have some fun, darlin’!”

Jongdae felt like crying.

-

“You’re getting a little boring, Jongdae. And-” Baekhyun pressed the sharp metal closer to Jongdae, eliciting a cry from the man below him. “I don’t  _ like  _ boring.”

Jongdae could only sob as Baekhyun continued to thrust himself deeper, Jongdae’s torso now coated with slits from the blade that was held in Baekhyun’s hands. The man kept a tight grip on Jongdae’s cock, Jongdae writhing in the sheets, pursing his lips to prevent himself from letting out any noise to boosten Baekhyun’s sick ego. The man wasn’t so fond of the now silent prince below him, letting his cock slide out of Jongdae, the other letting a sigh of relief.

Baekhyun brought his hand up to smack the man, teeth clenching in annoyance. “I thin- I think y’purpose has come to an end, Jongdae-yah.”

Jongdae snapped his head up at the man, teary eyes blown wide as his mouth formed into an ‘o’. Baekhyun enjoyed the sight of the younger. Blonde hair now ruffled messily, sticking out in every way possible, the makeup that has always lined his eyes streamed tracks down his rosy cheeks- the slits Baekhyun created on the high cheekbones had stopped bleeding. The boy’s lips were blustered and glossy from the biting and licking- Jongdae developed a habit of biting at his lips whenever Baekhyun had made contact with  _ anything. _

“My pretty boy,” he cooed, cupping Jongdae’s face in his hands. Jongdae fought the urge to roll his eyes at the other’s mood swings. Baekhyun seemed to notice the other’s distaste, digging his nails into the other’s jaw until Jongdae whimpered, a small drip of blood oozing out of the spot.

Baekhyun let his hands fall to his sides, “After you suck me like a good boy, I’ll tell you all ‘bout what I’m thinkin’, alright?”

Jongdae has never dropped to his knees so fast, body now in between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun smiled, resting his hand on the male’s head, as if to pet him. Jongdae frowned when the man let his dick hit Jongdae’s cheek. “Hurry up.”

Biting his tongue to let out a snarky reply, Jongdae slipped the length into his mouth swiftly, feeling the man’s hands clench, roughly tugging at Jongdae’s scalp, Jongdae eagerly swirling his tongue around, letting Baekhyun thrust into his mouth. “Y’fuckin-  _ bitch-  _ holy  _ fuck!” _

Jongdae would smirk if he wasn’t on the verge of choking on Baekhyun’s dick, but he could only let out a muffled groan, his nose now making contact with Baekhyun’s public hairs. Tears started to well in his eyes, his hands tightly gripped on Baekhyun’s thighs- the man paying no mind and grabbing at Jongdae’s head for his own pleasure.

“Y’so prett-pretty, baby. S-so  _ good-”  _ Baekhyun drawled, tugging at Jongdae’s hair and pulling the boy off, Jongdae shut his eyes once he felt Baekhyun’s load on his face. With a ruffle to his hair, Baekhyun laughed. “Pretty..so pretty.”

Jongdae nodded, bouncing on his knees as Baekhyun stood straight, a warm smile on his face. His fingers hooked onto the piece of leather that wrapped around Jongdae’s neck snugly, pulling the boy to his feet. “You didn’t do  _ shit,  _ useless  _ whore.” _

Jongdae felt tears threatening to spill, his throat closing as his voice broke, “I’m- I’m so-sorry! I’ll..I’ll do better, sir- Please, tell me-tell me,  _ please.” _

Baekhyun scoffed, slipping his fingers under the leather to let the leather contract at Jongdae’s neck. The man gasped, hands clawing up to Baekhyun’s fingers. He couldn’t fucking  _ breathe. _

“Let- let go-  _ please-”  _ Jongdae gasped out, but the man above him only flashed a faux pout, with a small laugh. “N’ where’s the fun n’ that? I dunno if y’wanna hear what I wan’ do, love.”

Jongdae inhaled sharply when the other let go, pulling the younger into his lap. Baekhyun’s nails once again dug into his thighs at the existing slits from the blade he was  _ extremely  _ donf of using on Jongdae. The blonde huffed in frustration, “Ple- I wan’ go  _ home.” _

Baekhyun let the boy cry in his lap, pleads escaping his lips as he wriggled and rocked on his thighs, fists digging into eyes to wipe the tears spilling away. The man had started to press kisses on the expanse of Baekhyun’s neck, hands resting on the other’s shoulder, he grinded down into the other’s thigh to start some friction. Baekhyun grabbed at the younger’s sharp hips, “I’ll send you back in a week. In a week, you’ll be returned to your brothers. You will not be Byun Baekhyun’s pet anymore.”

Jongdae gasped pressing his face to Baekhyun’s neck. “Thank you, sir.”

He let his head fall in the opposite direction, not able to catch the lopsided smirk resting on his face. “Y’brother, Kim Minseok, will be married on that day.”

Jongdae’s head shot up, his eyes widening. Baekhyun rested his cheek on his hand, “I’ll return you the day of his wedding with that mistress of him. He’ll be crowned king then, aswell. Isn’t that lovely? The king gets his brother all marked up on the day of most significance. Pray you won’t interfere with Ponum’s future.”

Jongdae thinks that crying after Baekhyun has spoken has become a regular event.

-

Jongdae shouldn’t have left the thought of this week going by fluidly to happen.

He sobbed into the bed, his body numb ashe lifted the blanket to his body. Baekhyun brought him back to that poorly covered dungeon. Reprimanded, the man claimed. Disobedient, the man claimed. The man was honorable, he claimed.  He would abide the rules of discipline for his pet.

The man had gotten even more violent with this encounter, if that was even possible. He brought in a Chinese man named Yixing afterwards to heal the bullet wounds that formed on his thighs. The man was gentle, and- even though he wasn’t ordered to- made an effort to heal each injury laid on his body. With a dimpled smile, he placed a friendly hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Such a pretty man shouldn’t have such hideous wounds. I wish you an easy way out of  _ this.” _

Baekhyun, however, was fond of creating new marks and wounds everyday. The five days left were living hell. Jongdae hasn’t been able to walk. Only moving locations from his bedroom to wherever Baekhyun carried him to. 

Today, however, had been the worst of them all.

Baekhyun’s slim fingers traced around the clothing pressured tight on Jongdae’s wrists. He brought his lips to the other’s ear; “Make  _ one  _ noise and I’ll shoot.”

He thrusted the metal weapon further into the younger, Jongdae’s hips lifting up immediately as he bit around the cloth in between his teeth, tears once again streaming down his face. The twin gun was pressed to his chest, cold metal pressed to his skin. Baekhyun’s toothy grin widened, his hand coming up to latch onto Jongdae’s nipple, twisting it sharply. Jongdae’s body shot up and moved freely with each touch, noises muffled by the red silk stuffed into his mouth.

Jongdae cursed the advanced, intricate weapons that Baekhyun owned, shutting his eyes once he saw the blade flip out from the butt of the pistol. The blade cut at the thin silk wrapped around Jongdae’s torso and legs, Baekhyun not forgetting to press the knife sharply into the younger’s pale skin. The rogue paused at the man’s thighs, knife sliding the silk off before he dug into the younger’s milky skin. Jongdae’s scream could be heard more clearly, before his eyes widened and he stared up at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

Baekhyun sighed, grabbing at the gun wedged in Jongdae’s ass and roughly pulling it out, Jongdae’s body twitching at the sensation. He clenched his fists, awaiting for the sound of the bullet and for it to rip through his flesh. Iit didn’t come. He peaked an eye open only for Baekhyun to smash his jaw with the gun’s side, Jongdae letting out a cry.

A moment of silence, the room filled with Jongdae’s muffled cries and Baekhyun’s soft humming as he pat the used weapons with a neighboring towel, placing them atop of the table.

“Be prepared for tomorrow, sweetheart! You’ll be seeing your beloved brothers again! Aren’t you excited, baby?” Baekhyun exclaimed, hand pulling at Jongdae’s hair to lift his head up.

The man quickly nodded, head falling with a thump once Baekhyun let his hair go, stalking off and out of Jongdae’s bedroom, the door shutting closed.

Jongdae curled up into the sheets, mind racing with numerous thoughts.  _ What’ll happen tomorrow? Who- where- when?  _

The prince attempted to sleep. Tried so hard to fall out of consciousness, to get a blink of sleep, but he laid awake. Eyes staring back at the popcorn ceiling, hundreds of thousands thoughts running through his head.

Tomorrow, he’ll go back. To be the prince of Ponum.

-

Baekhyun stripped him of all his clothes, slipping the red shirt he had previously worn over his torso, buttoning down the shirt; revealing his bruised chest, collarbones winged and hollow. Baekhyun brought in the pants he had worn the night of the gala, now washed clean and fresh, slipping them over the younger’s slim legs, with all the weight he had lost, it barely hug snug to his waist. Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s finger tug at each hoop clad on his ear, eliciting a moan from Jongdae. Baekhyun smiled, “Pretty boy.”

Jongdae’s hair was dyed black, due to Baekhyun’s request, Straightened locks covered his blood-shot eyes, Jongdae could barely see through his long lashes and strands of black hair. Baekhyun ruffled the man’s hair, tugging lightly at some strands.

Baekhyun seemed to have dress up for the occasion. His silver hair still parted in the middle, he dressed himself into black, black collared shirt hugging his chest and the broad shoulders of his, tugged into the tight dress pants belted with leather. Jongdae could still ask how such a rogue could be off so well with money, able to afford all the expensive pieces of jewelry that laid on Baekhyun’s wrists and neck.

Baekhyun roughly grabbed at the other’s forearm to pull him up, the two exiting the space of Jongdae’s room. Jongdae didn’t look back, glad that he would not have to be in that bedroom ever again. “Before we go..” Baekhyun trailed off, grabbing at Jongdae’s waist.

Jongdae wanted to push him away, to shout at him, but he only winced at the applied pressure on his bruised sides. “Kiss me. Tell Master how much you love him, how much you’ll miss him. Then, we’ll go. We’ll go after you tell Master all this.”

The silver-haired man spoke with a frown, Jongdae taking in a deep breath. Blinking, he spoke with faux sincerity dripping from his voice. “I love you, Master. Thank you for treating me well, Master. I’ll miss you so, so much, Master.”

Baekhyun’s hands slid to the younger’s ass, giving it a small squeeze for the other to continue. The prince swallowed down the groan slipping to come out, placing himself into the other’s chest, lifting the elder’s hands and placing them higher up his chest. “Going- going to miss-” he gulped, eyes brimming with disgust. His pride was sensitive, and Baekhyun just wanted this for his own amusement. “You-you’re  _ cock-  _ the way yo-you  _ fuck me  _ with it. Gon’ miss y’guns, Master. I’m going to- gon’ miss ou-our  _ games,  _ Master.”

Baekhyun smiled, a smile so genuine that Jongdae could only stare, as the man patted his ass and lead them out.

-

Jongdae couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face. Minseok stood with a huge grin as he held Rin in his arms. They exchanged their vows not long ago, afterwards placing the flashy, heavy crown atop Minseok’s head. Junmyeon and him hugged for what seemed like ages, whispering inaudible things to eachother. Jongdae could only watch from the corner of the large, spacious hall filled with a sea of royals and people who had come to celebrate the big day for Ponum.

Jongdae didn’t want to ruin this. Baekhyun soothed a hand into Jongdae’s hair, a knowing smirk on his face. “Y’gonna go to that one, or not? He’s nearby.” Jongdae followed to where Baekhyun’s finger was pointed to, nearly gasping once he saw the close proximity of Junmyeon.

The middle prince looked exhausted, Dark circles lay below his droopy, hazel eyes. His auburn hair ruffled and frizzy, he flexed uncomfortably under the tight, intricate suit. Jongdae’s eyes watered, he could’ve been wearing the matching suit that he and his brother have worn, hell- one was definitely made for him. Yet, he couldn’t wear it. 

Junmyeon was always enthusiastic at these outings. Always flirting with the nearby person, bragging with teasing eyes about his position, about his achievements, and though Jongdae used to whine and complain about it, Jongdae longed for that stupid smirk to fall on his brother’s face again.

Jongdae didn’t notice him being pushed forward, nor Baekhyun slipping away. He only stared back at Minseok’s figure holding Rin’s body close as they swayed to the music that echoed through the ballroom. Then, back at Junmyeon.

His heart stopped.

His eyes locked with Junmyeon’s, the elder’s face blank before it contorted into confusion. He took long strides towards Jongdae, the younger gasping for air as he turned back, only to find Baekhyun gone.

_ No. _

He stepped back away, only to hit the wall. Tthere, Junmyeon stood. He stared down, before those eyes started to brim with tears. “Jong-Jongdae?”

That was it. The syllables of his name slipping out of his brother’s name. He let out a loud wail, barreling himself into the other’s chest. He couldn’t breathe. He could only cry as Junmyeon held him close. Whispering things in strung Korean, cries coming out between his words.

Junmyeon held his brother close, pulling him away from the large expanse of people and to the closest closed corridor.

He held his brother’s face, teary eyes locking in with the younger’s pretty, glinting amber eyes. “J-Jongdae,  _ you-” _

Jongdae gasped for air, “M’sorry- m’so-sorry! I didn’t- didn’t mean- I’m-” Jongdae couldn’t speak, Junmyeon’s arms came to pull the boy closer to his chest, rocking their bodies back and forth. Jongdae sobbed out a repeat of  _ hyung,  _ small arms tightening around Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pulled the boy back to drink in his appearance. His lips trembled, eyes slanting downwards in anger, his hands sliding over his exposed chest. Jongdae couldn’t have forgotten the repulsive wounds painted firmly on his skin. He winced at the touch.

“Jongdae- my  _ Jongdae-”  _ his voice cracked, pulling Jongdae to the ground and placing him onto his lap, cradling the boy back and forth. “Don’t- don’t you fuckin’  _ dare  _ apologize. My poor-  _ Jongdae-  _ I must get Minseok.”

Jongdae shook his head, resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder as the elder prince rocked him in his lap, as if he were a small child. They sat there, Junmyeon’s lips pressed to Jongdae’s temple, the elder wiping his own tears as he whispered apologies to his younger brother.

Jongdae shook his head, “Hyu-ung- I can’t-  _ be here.  _ This day- it’s so  _ important,  _ I don’ don’ wanna effect Minseok.”

Junmyeon glared at him, Jongdae immediately shrinking in his place between Junmyeon’s arms. “You aren’t gon’ do anything- where would you go, anyway? We’ve  _ waited-  _ worked so  _ hard  _ to get you back, Jongdae-yah. I’m bringing you to Minseok at once.”

Jongdae opened his mouth to speak, but Junmyeon’s shrill voice interrupted him, “What- you’re neck, Dae-yah!”

His thumb swiped over the imprint of Baekhyun’s initials, Jongdae’s eyes started to waver, his lips trembling once he heard Junmyeon’s voice break; “All the things he  _ did  _ to you- Jongdae-yah, where did he go? Did he- he arrived here with you, didn’t he?”

The black haired male nodded, Junmyeon lifting himself up and pulling Jongdae up and into his side. “He-he pushed me to you- then  _ left.” _

Junmyeon shook his head, a low noise escaping his throat; “He’s not gone. He wouldn’t- he wouldn’t just give you back so easily- he-”

An ear piercing scream filled the room, along with a series of rattling and clashing, the shouts of men and women shouting back at eachother, flailing out to the exits of the ballroom.

_ Gunshots. _

No high-tier generals were here- Jongdae winced, burying his head into Junmyeon’s side. The elder placed his hand behind the other’s ear, slowly walking out and into the center of the ballroom.

Minseok stood, the neat, white blazer now hanging off his shoulder. His lip bled, blusted purple as he spat blood at the floor. His newly-wedded wife seemed to have fled.

Jongdae whimpered once he saw Baekhyun, a sinister cheshire grin on his face as he spun that damn  _ pistol  _ in his hand. He sat atop of a round table, legs dangling as he toyed with the blade slipping in and out of the gun. Jongdae had seen Sehun and Jongin at his side- it’s been a while since he last saw the duo.

“Well, congratulations, Minseok! Or, should I say  _ King!”  _ Baekhyun drawled teasingly, plucking at Jongin’s back-pocket to pull up a blade to chuck it at the pillar where Junmyeon stood.

“Wonderful for you two to join us! Jus’ givin y’brother his gift- bein’ king n’ all.” Baekhyun spoke with enthusiasm, before he shot right above Junmyeon’s head. Jongdae immediately shot up to pull Junmyeon away. 

Minseok stood, frozen. He gaped, face resembling a fish gasping for air. He croaked out, eyes already starting to water-  Jongdae has never seen his eldest brother cry. “Jong-Jongdae-yah?”

Jongdae didn’t want to cry his guts out again, but with the way Minseok looked- blown out eyes, blood trickling down his jaw from Baekhyun’s damn blade, his lips shaking as his hands trembled to extend out, as if to hold Jongdae. Baekhyun was quick though, tapping Sehun, who immediately lunged for Minseok.

Junmyeon winced, turning away. Jongdae screamed, surging forward. Baekhyun grinned, extending forward and grabbing the boy from his waist, pulling him in between his legs.

Minseok gasped, wobbling to stand only for Sehun’s foot to press down on his shoulder blade. The king fell down with a thud. His eyes gazed at Jongdae with longing, he croaked, “What- What did you  _ do  _ to him?”

Jongdae wanted to turn away, to erase the sight infront of him. This day had been ruined. Today, they were supposed to  _ enjoy  _ themselves. The day Minseok had finally been connected with his true love. He had successfully become king- this was all  _ Jongdae’s fault. _

Jongdae hiccuped, tears immediately coming to his eyes; “Hyung- I’m s-sorry- so sorry-” Minseok shook his head in disapproval, “Jongda-Dae-yah- don’t- please, don’t apologize-”

Baekhyun snorted, pressing the blade snug against Jongdae’s neck, causing the male to let out another choked sob. “Wow- such a tearful reunion, huh? I’m  _ crying-  _ this was  _ so  _ touching!” Baekhyun said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Junmyeon shifted, as if to sprint behind Baekhyun, but the rogue caught the movement from the corner of his eyes, lifting his gun to aim at Junmyeon’s shoulder. Jongdae shouted, watching with horror when the man fell with a thump. “Bae-Baekhyun-  _ stop-  _ We can leave, we’ll  _ leave-  _ leave them alone,  _ please.” _

Baekhyun only snorted, looking down at Jongdae with an expression Jongdae couldn’t decipher. The gun was placed to Jongdae’s forehead, Minseok immediately letting out a yelp. The sound of Junmyeon sliding his body forward, croaking out a noise of protest.

“Look what you’ve done, Jongdae.” Baekhyun spoke, grabbing at the prince’s jaw and holding him in place, the gun now pressed to his temple. The young prince only stared down at his two brothers, he writhed to look away, but Baekhyun’s hold was firm. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae whispered, sniffling at the sight of his two pitiful brothers, He’s messed everything up. Baekhyun  _ planned  _ this.

“I think, if I pull this trigger, it’d do you all a  _ favor.”  _ Baekhyun questioned playfully, tilting his head at the two men sprawled on the ground. Minseok shot upright, despite the sharp pain at his side.

“Fuckin’  _ no - please -  _ let him  _ go.  _ Yo-you can shoot me if you want, Byun-  _ please-”  _ Minseok choked, teary eyes locked on Jongdae’s trembling body. 

Baekhyun only giggled lightly, “What makes y’think I want to kill you? Jongdae’s done his duty-” he turned down to stroke Jongdae’s cheek with the cold metal of the gun, “as my  _ pet.  _ Let me get rid of this burden for you, Minseok.”

Junmyeon heaved out a gasp, “You  _ motherfucking  _ psychopath-” Baekhyun suddenly yelped, before he brought his gun up to shoot at Junmyeon’s foot. The middle prince cried out, Minseok pushing forward to pull him closer.

Baekhyun smiled, slipping off the table and standing over the two princes, Jongdae held tight in his grasp, the gun digging tight into the youngest prince. “This is where you  _ should  _ be, at my feet.”

He turned to Jongdae, “He was great. Prettiest whore I’ve had,  _ thank you  _ for lettin’ me play with him. But, I think it’s time for him to come back to his brothers. That’s what you want, right?”

Junmyeon stared up at the man, cautiously as Minseok nodded repeatedly, expression desperate. Baekhyun smiled, turning to Jongdae, finger tugging on the trigger quickly.

Jongdae shut his eyes closed, his body making contact with the floor, the tingling sensation of Baekhyun’s thin fingers on his jaw, the whisper of  _ ‘Goodbye, my love.’ _

He didn’t get to see his hyungs’ faces. Didn’t get to- apologize. Didn’t say goodbye. N’ now, he felt his consciousness slip away.

_ This happens all the time.  _ He thought.  _ Baekhyun’ll always wake me up. Wake me up to face the nightmare, that is himself. _

_ But, Jongdae smiled to himself. He wouldn’t wake up to that everlasting nightmare. The last sensation of his consciousness slipping away from him, permanently.  _

Minseok’s voice broke through his scream, watching as Baekhyun waved goodbye, dropping Jongdae’s body. Sehun and Jongin filed away behind him.

“Jongdae-yah. Jongdae.” Minseok whispered, shaking the young boy. Junmyeon tried his best to sit upright, the three brothers now huddled together.

Junmyeon’s hands trembled, eyes wide as he stared at Minseok. The king traced his fingers at the ends of Jongdae’s lips, which were curled up in a smile. “I’m sorry, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon didn’t bother. Let his hands slip into Jongdae’s cold ones, holding the small male close. Minseok held his arms out to wrap around his two brothers.

He slipped the crown off his head, using all his strength to chuck it across the ballroom, watching the exquisite gems crack of its encrusted place. Turning the front, he grasped for the bouquets of flowers sat for his ceremony.

_ Gladiolus. _

Jongdae’s favorite flower, Minseok recalled, handing the bouquet to Junmyeon. The man plucked each flower off, placing them onto their youngest brother, Junmyeon’s hands shaking violently with each movement, he winced with each movement. His wounds were the least of his worries, though.

Minseok took the last flower into his hand, slipping it behind Jongdae’s ear. He let his hand caress his younger brother’s face, watching his own tears fall onto  Jongdae’s hollowed cheeks. Pressed his lips to Jongdae’s.

Junmyeon started to sing, rocking Jongdae’s limp body back and forth. Minseok closed his eyes, letting the voice fill the empty room and bounce off the walls;

_ Sweet the rain's new fall, sunlit from heaven _

_ Like the first dewfall on the first grass, _

_ Praise for the sweetness of the wet garden. _

_ Sprung in completeness where his feet pass _

_ Mine is the sunlight _

_ Mine is the morning _

_ Born of the one light Eden saw play _

_ Praise with elation, praise ev'ry morning _

_ God's recreation of the new day. _

_ Morning has broken like the first morning, _

_ Blackbird has spoken like the first bird, _

_ Praise for the singing, _

_ Praise for the morning, _

_ Praise for them springing fresh from the world. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi there  
> twitter - @reyudae :3


End file.
